


婚姻

by Polka



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	婚姻

1

她第一次见到那个男人时就不喜欢他。  
那是种发自本能的抗拒：他刻薄的下颚线条，打结的、肮脏的红发，觅食动物一般的眼睛。  
他从马上跳下来，喘着气走向凯撒，凑近他耳朵低语了几句，她的丈夫立刻皱起眉，转身呼唤自己的马僮。  
然后那男人的视线才落在她身上。  
“夫人。”他向她行礼。她能闻见他身上那股令人不快的气味——什么东西在发酸腐败的气味，下等人的气味。  
“这是米克莱托。”凯撒告诉她。  
她点了点头。  
她嫁的是教皇的私生子，一场彻头彻尾的政治婚姻，那意味着算计、斗争以及无穷无尽的秘密，而她应该做的正是视而不见，不闻不问。等到她的丈夫带着法国给他的大军离开，她会继续去参加舞会，与闺蜜们喝下午茶，读些诗，画些画，或许再邂逅些有着金色鬈发的英俊情人。

2

而真正吓坏她的是目睹米克莱托杀人。  
很快她就发现，这个男人带来的不仅是令她的新婚丈夫提前了行军计划的消息，还有死亡和鲜血。  
她又不是傻子，她知道这样的人会做些什么事，但当死亡就发生在她面前时，她的手在发抖，额头冒出冷汗，喉咙无法发声。

闯进来的持刀男人被一根细线割断了喉咙，手还扶着墙壁想要稳住自己，却无法阻止身体的滑落和生命的离去。  
鲜血喷得到处都是。  
她见过广场上的行刑，却没见过这么多的血从一个人的喉咙里喷涌出来，好像他的体内有血的湖泊，永远不会流尽，而造成这可怕景象的男人在自己那件脏兮兮的外套上只抹了抹手，就来扶她的肩膀，将她往屋子里带。  
“没事，夫人，”他的嗓子沙哑——如果死神会说话，她想应该就是这样的声音，“你应该回去房间了。”

3

然后他们出发了。  
她的丈夫身着戎装，率领着他的法国大军。  
人们夹道欢送，她亲吻他的面颊，望着他跳上马背——她的丈夫看起来英俊极了，跟那些她所邂逅的文静的法国小伙子们截然不同，凯撒的英俊里有种粗野和雄心，她知道他将不仅仅是一个教皇的私生子，一个曾经的枢机主教，他有更远大的未来。在舞会上她就是喜欢他这一点，现在也一样。  
他将离开很长时间，甚至不一定能回来。而且她明白，即使他回来，他的心也不会留在这儿，但她并不介意。听听这些欢呼声。领着军队前行的是她的丈夫，波吉亚家族的长子。  
米克莱托就跟在凯撒身后，佝偻着脊背，目光低垂。  
她的视线掠过他，回到自己丈夫身上。她朝凯撒挥手，而他回以微笑。

5

凯撒获得了弗里，她听说他把那只传说中的母老虎装在一个金笼子里送到了罗马，作为给他父亲的礼物。  
他看起来是有些不一样了，比起她嫁给他时。三个月的战斗令他的皮肤变得粗糙黝黑，令他的面容变得更加坚毅。

他告诉她他们会搬离布尔日，到弗里去——他已经命人收拾好了宅院，有个漂亮的、她一定会喜欢的花园，那儿的气候很好，人们热情，还有令人难忘的美食。  
她将是他放在那儿的一枚棋子，然后他去继续他的伟业，她帮他看着那块属于波吉亚的领地。这样也不错。她唯一的问题是：那儿的人们喜不喜欢举办舞会？

用了一阵子她才意识到还有一点令自己的丈夫显得与过去不一样的原因：他的影子不见了。那个脏兮兮的刺客、探子、保镖、仆人——管他算是什么，总之他消失了，而过去他就像她丈夫养的一只狗，走到哪里跟到哪里。  
"你的跟班呢？"她看着女仆将自己最喜欢的画包裹起来，一边问，随即就怕自己问错了问题——战争是致命的，她忘了这一点。  
"米克莱托？"凯撒侧脸看她，然后回答，"他离开了。遇到了一些事。"  
她点点头，接着指挥女仆给画框再多裹几层。

 

6

凯撒大部分时间待在罗马。  
人们纷纷议论他的能力与野心。  
人们说，现在罗马不仅仅有教皇，还有凯撒·波吉亚。  
人们说他在集结更多军队，没有人愿意与他为敌。  
人们说最近的几宗离奇死亡都是他在铲除异己，说他和他的妹妹纠缠不清，说他聪明得像条毒蛇，还说他下一个目标可能是法国。  
不管怎样，她有她自己的娱乐：她给自己找了个英俊的意大利男孩，跟着他练习意大利语、绘画和雕塑，偶尔也练习些其他事情。  
她想她开始喜欢上了弗里，正如凯撒所说，这是个热闹、舒适的城市，人们也擅长为自己寻找乐子。

7

当那个披着斗篷的男人不知从何处出现，站在她的花园里时，她几乎要尖叫起来。  
但那男人摘下帽子，冲她行礼。  
"夫人。"他说。  
她用了一会儿才认出他来——那是米克莱托，凯撒曾经的影子，赤着双脚，衣衫褴褛，和流浪汉无异，那双原本使人恐惧的眼睛被乱发遮蔽，脸颊覆满打结的胡子。  
她也说不上来他还有哪儿改变了，但他整个人像是缩小了，干瘪了，显得也像路边的乞丐一样令人厌恶又同情。  
不，他的眼睛没有改变。  
当他看着她时，她突然想要往后退。  
"我来找您的丈夫。"他说，好像只是去完成了某件任务，好像从没从自己的主人身边离开过。

她让人给他准备了一条毛巾和一盆热水，以及一套干净衣物。  
然后她在花园里踱着步子，在经过窗户时偷偷向里望。  
他有瘦削的、和常人无异的身体，只是被新旧伤痕覆盖。  
她不知道自己指望看见怎样的怪物，也不知道他做了什么，又经历了什么，为什么离开，又为什么要回来。当他警觉地回头时，她匆忙挪动脚步。

8

她听见那种动物受了伤般的呻吟声。  
不是她的丈夫发出的，而是他身下的那个男人。  
他干瘦的双腿环在她丈夫的腰间，一只手揽住他的脖子，随着撞击发出濒死的叹息。他的脸隐藏在阴影里，但她认得出他的声音。  
他们之中没有人发现她。她就站在门口，看着自己的丈夫在马厩里干一个男人，一个曾令她不解又畏惧的人，而此刻这个人浑身赤裸，用双腿紧紧夹住凯撒，头向后仰着，被他撞得发抖。  
她不明白。  
她能理解那些漂亮少年，像巴勾鄂司那样的存在，纯洁的、值得欣赏的男人间的爱，但米克莱托？她不明白为什么有人会对一把武器或是一条野狗产生欲望。她多多少少了解凯撒，而她所了解的凯撒不是这样。  
现在她听见凯撒的喘息。  
他弯下腰去咬住米克莱托的肩膀，在那具躯体上留下齿痕——他从不会这么粗暴地对待她。她只是看着，就已经感觉到了皮肤的疼痛，但被咬的人僵住了，他的脚趾随即勾起，身体发颤，喉咙里滚出一声几乎难以听闻的叹息。  
她知道他高潮了，在一堆干草上，张着腿。  
她得离开，就是现在，并且不弄出任何动静。

9

她怀孕的第三个月，凯撒送来了一封信，让她到罗马来。  
仆人将行李送到门口时，前来接她的人已经等候在那里。  
“夫人。”  
米克莱托点头，朝她伸出手。  
她将手搭在他的手心，让他搀扶自己登上马车。

fin.


End file.
